Aratanaru Kibō 新たなる希望
by elliestark.m
Summary: Naruto struggles alone as a child, no one in her technical family willing to claim her for reasons unknown. She grows up with lost memories, a gift, and her wisdom. Labels is soon all she knows as she faces her adventures being a mother, a team seven member, and a friend. Naruto was only ever being herself, wishing for a new hope. FemNaruto/Sasuke Alive!Mikoto, slight AU, OC, OOC
1. Memory Not Lost

_Naruto frowned. Her body ached, its sore muscles constantly screaming in protest. She couldn't attempt to walk let alone move. Her lips quivered and tears escaped. She buried her head into the pillow beneath her. _

_"...thank you...for that, Naru-kun." Her body began to tremble in fear again as she subconsciously flushed under the person's gaze. It was lustful, filled with horrific glee. "You should cover up, I don't think Iruka-kun would wish to see you like this."_

_The blonde child sobbed, her lower body burning in pain as the speaker departed from the room. She couldn't believe what occurred, what he did. Her mind swirled in shock, betrayal etched into her eyes, the hurt showing in the racks her body endured. She thought he was her friend. She thought she was another person she could trust. She thought he just wanted to be close to her, to hold her, to cherish her, caress her, to lay with her and allow her to relish in the love he showed. Soon enough, she noticed that this was love. This was just how he showed her, the only way he could._

_The forceful kisses were only an act. The extremely painful grabs of her flesh and body were just an accident. Tearing her body apart was too, she supposed. Everyone always did say "love hurts". And this was love, because it hurt. Because he made it hurt, so love was supposed to hurt. Love was supposed to feel this way. It's okay then, to do this. To have this happen. _

_She knew, she just knew she didn't like it. But, she would ensure it, as long as it meant she would get what she wanted, needed, craved for. Love. That's all she ever wanted. She sniffles as she wiped her eyes and cheeks with her lead-like arm and smiled. _

_'_Mizuki.'

—

_It became a regular occurrence. It was routined. She would attend the academy for the day, be a troublemaker, receive detention, receive help with her studies, train, go home. It didn't occur every day, only once a week. He told her it was a review of the week, to see how good she had been._

_She wondered, as she sat in class, if it was regular for the other kids. _

_Maybe they had a different Mizuki-sensei. She didn't like that thought. She knew it didn't happen to them. They all looked normal, they ran and played with other kids. She didn't. She sat, and sat, and sat. She never liked to play. Not anymore at least. It made her tired. It made her sick. She was beginning to fail her physical portion of schooling. She was always too tired, too sick, she told Iruka-sensei. She sighed, her head falling to the desk. Her face sullen, her voice naught as she closed her eyes. _

_She jumped, a scream bubbling at her throat when she felt a cold and soothing hand on her forehead. Looking up with doe-like wide frightened eyes she noticed her tanned and scarred Sensei standing before her with a concerned expression. "Naruto? Are you feeling well?" She didn't move an inch, too tired to speak, blinking ever so slowly, as if she was willing her conscious state. _

_"...This hasn't happened before...Maa, maybe I should get Mizuki to help you home."_

_Her eyes shot opened and fears radiated throughout, well, her. She sat up with great effort and put on a reassuring smile that looked like a grimace. "...Ne, ne...Iruka-sensei I'm fine, see? I just, I just didn't get much sleep last night, you know?" _

_He stared at the young girl that he'd grown love and see as his own daughter or sister. In the year he'd known her he cannot recall her ever being afraid. Not near him at least. He didn't reply as he glanced out the window, and discreetly shifting his hand through certain hand seals before running them through his ponytail. "Alright," he crouched beside her seat, "how 'bout you tough the rest of the day out? At lunch, I'll get one of the older students to get some red bean soup and tea, and I'll take you home after the academy lets out. S'that okay?" _

_Naruto sagged in relief, her smile, though weak, coming back full force. "Arigatō Iruka-sensei."_

_He just patted her head and returned to today's lessons._

_She was grateful for Iruka. She knew he'd help her with anything. He once helped her with her pigtails, and her braids. He helped with her homework and class work when he could. But sometimes Iruka was too busy. Iruka was one of the top senseis at the Shinobi academy and she knew he had lots of work time to put in. She just knew she couldn't go to him with her troubles. He was just so busy, he'd become tired like her, sick like her. And she didn't want that. Iruka didn't need that, he didn't deserve it. So she braved it on her own. Who else would she go to? Sandaime-jiichan was all the same. To Asuma-ojiisan? He had tough missions and liked to relax after them. What about her supposed kyofū? Jiraiya, was it? She thought of him a lot. Jiichan said he worked outside of the village but for the village. She understood, he wouldn't always be here. She sort of knew she had a great cousin. But she's never come back. Not ever. After what Jiichan's told her she knew she was too sad to come back to the village that caused her great pain. What about her Aniki? She knew he was alive, too! He had to live in the village of he was her older brother! Brothers would never leave their sisters! But then, where was he? She was aware of her Daibo, though. Her Daibo lived in the village too! And she knew where she lived and who she was! Maybe her Daibo could help. Maybe she could stop the pain. Maybe she could stop the monster. _

_All the information that she knew of she obtained it inside of Jiichan's office. She didn't mean to. She was just so bored. And she saw something with her name on it. Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto Tomoē it said. She knew her middle and her new last name now, at least. But, who is Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina? And why did they leave her? Why did they let this happen to her? Why did everyone hate her? Why did they glare? Why did the other kids bully her? Why did the adults glare, or stare at her with pity? _

_Why did Mizuki stare at her like that? Why did he do that? Why did he do what he did to her? Because he loves her. She only had answers for these questions. Because this was how people showed another love. Right? She was so sure, you know? But she was a child. What did she know? How could she know anything about love? Because she's seen it, but never felt it. That's why she let him continue. _

—

_"Sumimasen, shinobi-san?" She tugged on the man's attire. _

_He looked down at her and kneeled to her level. She backed up a few steps, her confidence dwindling as she curled in on herself. Shinobi-san noticed this and smiled gently. "Ohayo chibi-chan. Can I help you?" _

_Her heart beat faster and her voice caught in her throat. She had to do this. She wanted to meet her. And to make it go away. She wanted to stop feeling tired. She wanted to stop always throwing up, to stop getting bigger and bigger. She wanted the pain to leave. _

_"...Ne, is Uchiha Mikoto-san here? I...I need to see her...please." Her voice croaked. It was becoming harder and harder to speak and stand. Her head swirled, and she stumbled on her feet. She had forgotten what she came here for._

_"...where...am I?"_

_"Are you okay, chibi-chan? What's your name? Kaoru-san go retrieve a medic, now!" Shinobi-san barked. _

_Before she could drop in a heap on the floor, Shinobi-san caught her. She was too disoriented to protest and panic. "Chibi-chan? Can you tell me your name, what is it?"_

_She just wanted the question to stop be said over and over again. So she answered. _

_"Namikaze Uzumaki Tomoē Naruto."_

—

_"Shisui, how did she get here? Do you know?"_

_"No, she just showed up while I was on guard duty at the front west gates and said she needed to see Mikoto-sama."_

_"Okaasama won't be back until tomorrow afternoon, her mission requires her iryō-nin skills." _

_"What are you going to do?" _

_Pause._

_"...she'll stay here. It's obvious that her living quarters are not up to shape. Just look at her, Shisui. She's gaunt. She's only nine..." _

_"What about her condition? It screams 'rape'. You know the Hokage-Sama watches her when he has the time. Do we tell him?"_

_"Aa. How can we not? In legal Shinobi terms, she is to be under either Hokage-sama's, Jiraiya-sama's, Kakashi-san's or Okaasama's ward. Hokage-Sama is technically her Hii-ojiisan. Jiraiya-sama he kyofū for giving her her name. Kakashi-san her Aniki for being Minato-san's student, and Okaasama her Daibo for knowing Kushina-san for so long."_

_"What are you going to tell Fugaku-sama? And Sasuke-chan?"_

_"Otousama knows of her heritage and technical family, it is up to Okaasama if she wishes to take her in. As for my little otouto, I will tell him that little Naruto-chan will be staying until she is better. He will understand."_

_"Mm."_

—


	2. Chapter Two

The Sandaime's fingers laced resting his chin on top of them. "Send for Inu-kun and his squadron. Immediately. Inform him of his new S-rank mission."

"Hai."

She looked up at Tiger-chan in awe. This person was one of her idols. She had always had a craving for being in ANBU. To be a fighter in the shadows, to protect in the shadows. That was where the glory was. She blinked. The tiger mask was all white, four stripes at the top, three on the cheeks, and four framing the chin, leaving two darks slits for eye holes.

The ANBU captain noticed her gawking and turn to her, the Tiger's head tilting like an animal's.

"Uzumaki-Sama."

Naruto was taken back. No one was ever formal with her. The feeling was...nice.

"Ohayo Tiger-sama." She smiled small. Tiger's shoulders shook a bit, its humor obvious. "No need to be so formal."

Naruto nodded.

Tiger stood from its kneeling position, bowed, and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Her in awe look was still apparent afterwards.

"Naruto-chan, everything will be fine now. Inu-kun's ANBU team specializes in spying and infiltration. Do not let anyone know of anything that happened today." Sandaime-sama smiled at her.

Toka looked to Naruto and saw that the young girl had questions. She realized she wouldn't be getting any answers any time soon. She stood, thanking Toka and her ojiisan for their help before ducking out of the office.

Toka sighed, her shoulders sagging in her lack of guarding. She looked to her employer and leader and saw his eyes bathed in pure exhaust and sorrow. He had seen so much in his life, but never had he seen his own people sabotage the life-long dream of a girl that deserved it more than anyone and anything. Too many hardships in her life and she was still up and kicking, she had given up once, but she got back up, always. And if she wasn't doing it for her or the people who supported her every being then she did it for the one person who could make her smile no matter what. She did everything she does for the little miracle in her life. Her son, Uzumaki Yasahiro.

Uzumaki Yasahiro was the light at the end of the dark road for this girl.

—

"Mama!"

"Yasa-chan!"

Naruto's false serious face was beginning to crack at the look on her son's. He looked so serious, his adorable nose scrunched in that cute way along with his frowning eyebrows. His cheeks burned red as he stared his mother down.

"Wan now." He pouted. Naruto snorted.

"I want now, Yasa."

"Want juice. Want dango. Want food." He chanted, his fists pumping the air. Naruto let out a snicker. "You just ate you greedy baby."

"Ate. Eat. Ate. Eat. Mo', mo'."

"More, Yasa."

His pout became insistent. Yasahiro looked as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Rawr!" The toddler bellowed. Naruto's laughter echoed throughout the whole room. She picked up the boy and squeezed him tightly, his squirming making it difficult to hug him.

"No Ma, no!" He giggled and squealed.

Naruto looked at him and saw herself. He looked so much like her, but so much more beautiful, so much more. Yasahiro shared his mothers blue-green eyes, their complexion the same as well. Yasa's hair color a great deal lighter, taking on a towheaded color that blonde toddlers had. Unlike his mother, Yasa's cheeks were void of any whisker-like stripes, though his ears were pointed, and his teeth were sharp.

Although, his smile was different. His grin so wide, like his mother's, but the look and feel of it was serene, it had a sense of calm.

Overall, Uzumaki Yasahiro was different and similar to his mother.

They were both each other's everything, without the other, these two would break.

And Naruto was aware, Naruto knew this could happen in the life that she was living. But she had to follow her dream, not for Yasa, but for her. To have a sense of normalcy. She loved her baby with everything she was and had but, she has to live for her, and living for herself will help Yasa in the long run.

He was her heart, and she would do everything in her power and reach to ensure that this young boy wouldn't have the childhood she had.

—

"Naruto-chan?"

She spun around, her pigtails cutting the air. Her eyes widened in glee, her grin splitting her cheeks in two. "Iruka-sensei! You did it! You, Jiji, and Toka-sempai did it! They said that my scores were perfect, all of them! I didn't miss a thing, I passed! I really did pass, Sensei!"

Iruka laughed, "Maa, maa, yes you did. And Congratulations Naruto-chan."

He was truly happy to see her smile. He was glad that he could help her pass, glad that he had gotten her one step closer to her dream. He didn't have the heart to warn her about the _actual_ Genin test.

Too lost in his guilty conscience, Iruka hadn't seen or felt the shift in atmosphere.

Naruto fidgeted, her expression void of any glee and filled with nervousness.

"Sensei?" Iruka's heart began to beat fast, he didn't wish to think what bad news his favorite student had.

"...I want to show you something," She spoke quietly, "I've wanted to show you forever, but...I couldn't."

Naruto grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. Iruka had spotted her on walking along a back pass way, her clothing casual and her walk leisurely.

The more the two walked, or the more Naruto pulled, Iruka could hear the sounds of a very, very excited toddler, an enthusiastic child, and adult laughter. Naruto's grin grew wider as they grew closer, her anxiousness fading.

"Ma!" The toddler's voice screamed. He became a blur as he raced towards his mother, plowing into her legs. "Hey Yasa-chan, how was your time at the park?"

"Fun, fun! Love park, love Hii-jii, love To-cha. Love Nii-sa!" He pulled away, clutching his mother's pants as he stared up at the new comer. He glared at the tan scarred man with misplaced seriousness.

"Who yoo?" He snipped. Naruto frowned horribly. Her hand flying down to flick the toddler's ear. "Don't be rude, introduce yourself first. And it's 'you', Yasa."

Yasa pouted, his unoccupied hand finding a place on his hip. His eyes narrowed, you could practically see his ego deflating. "Love ego," he said dejectedly, "U-zu-ma-ki Yasa."

Iruka looked stunned. "U...Uz-Uzumaki!?"

"Hai sensei."

Said sensei connected the dots, his heart skipping a beat before he found the little bit of voice he had left. "Na-Naruto-chan...this-this boy is yours?" He breathed.

Naruto's smile became wide and proud, "Hai sensei! Uzumaki Yasahiro is my flesh and blood."

The look on Iruka's face asked everything and Naruto sighed looking at her toddler and the other young boy here.

"Hey Kono-kun? You mind taking Yasa to get some dango?" She asked, silently asking the Hokage for permission. He nodded, gesturing for his grandsons to go off. "Ask Toka-chan for the amount of ryo."

"Okay!" The boys rang before running towards the village stores.

Naruto sat down and Iruka, Toka, and Sandaime-sama joined.

"...Iruka-sensei, remember when I used to be sick all the time? When you would always send me home when I wasn't fit to participate? Well, now that you're aware of Yasa, it's obvious I was pregnant, you know...uh, I don't know how to tell you the rest so I'm just going to rush through...Mizuki raped me."

Everyone was silent. There was no way to explain what they were feeling. It was news that you never wished to hear from anyone, especially the young girl sitting beside them. Having heard that someone violated her in that way made them wish to break the world, to go mad. Because why would any want to willingly hurt the girl before them?

"Why? Why didn't you tell me Naruto-chan?"

Naruto flinched back, guilt peaking through her blue-green eyes. "If I had been able to tell you, I would've. You would have been one of the first people I would tell...but I couldn't. He said he'd kill me and Yasa...I didn't want to die."

"I'm sorry Naruto-chan. I...I should've known. I-"

"No one would've figured it out." She whispered.

"Just, just don't say his name...you know?"

"Yeah, sure Naruto-chan."

—

Naruto's strut was obnoxious and proud, the headband she bore showed why she was like that this morning.

She stepped in the door, her grin immediately fading.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? This is only for people that graduated." A shrill voice snorted. Naruto's eyes narrowed to find the other blonde blue eyed girl, Yamanaka Ino. Her outfit a bit revealing, though it didn't really matter since she had nothing to show. Naruto's eyes rolled and she kept walking to her original seat and sat. She didn't notice who she sat beside, nor did she actually care at the moment.

"Are you deaf or something? I asked you a question chubby-chan." Ino's fists clenched.

"Just because you asked, does not mean you did it nicely. I don't have to answer to rude people...and if you must know, I did pass, hence my hitai-ate." Naruto muttered, her head falling into her arms.

Ino, appalled by the way Naruto handled her, stomped away, too shocked to worry about who she sat beside.

Later, Iruka walked in and addressed his class, congratulating the children whom had passed the "test".

However, before he could continue, a student became curious, "Iruka-sensei?" He asked.

"Yes Haruki?"

"Where's Mizuki-sensei?"

Naruto's heart froze. She quickly reburied her head in her arms, the feeling of hot air washing over her skin. She couldn't think, her thoughts were scattered as she tried to concentrate on her breathing. Her shoulders shook and she stared wide-eyed at the desk inches from her nose.

"Are you alright, Dobe?"

The blonde froze once more. She couldn't _believe_ he was talking to her! No one ever spoke to her, if you didn't count Hinata, Shino, Choji, Kiba, and Shikamaru, that is.

She peeked her eye out, uncertainty tainting it. "..." Her voice was lost.

She looked to Iruka-sensei and noticed he was diverting the students curiosity from that. She turned and saw her closest friend staring back at her. She smiled shakily, signing through hand seals as best as she could. Hinata nodded, signing a few back and allowed Naruto to turn back to her previous conversation.

"...I-I'm fine Teme, you know. _Dattebayo_!" She exclaimed quietly.

The dark hair and eyed boy stared at her for a long while. To the point Naruto thought of just dropping the mask and saying she wasn't. Or resulting to being rude to get him _off_ her _case_. She was entirely sure he didn't have a reason to be worried over her. It took awhile for him to look away, but he glanced at her every once in awhile.

"Now, how would you guys like to hear about your Genin teams?"

The class erupted in speech. Naruto, Hinata, and Iruka thanked Kami for their short attention spans.

"Team One:..."

Naruto buried her head once more, blocking out her Sensei's voice as she slowly closed her eyes and relaxed.

—

"How are you Kakashi-kun? You've been taking more missions lately."

"...nothing that I can't handle Hokage-sama. I assure you I'm fine, I still go to my weekly check-ups with Inoichi-oji-sama."

Sandaime-sama nodded, his hands locked loosely as he puffed on his pipe. "The reason I requested to see you Kakashi-kun is because I want you to take on a Genin team, no refusing this time you've been putting this off for a few years now. You've had the experience as squad leader."

Kakashi protested, "Hokage-sama, my ANBU squad was filled with outcasts, shinobi who had no other place to turn to. I can't take on fresh Genin. They are no way similar to my ANBU."

"And that is where you are wrong Kakashi. These three children have been through enough in their short years to last a lifetime of hell. I am personally choosing you for them because I think you can make a great impact on their lives. These three need an adult figure watching over them, to guide them with their careers. They cannot always travel with their parents and guardians, no?"

Kakashi was speechless. He didn't know what to say to his village leader.

"How about I give you time to think over this? Here are your supposed Genin's files. They have everything you need to know about them. Study them, remember it. And do think about this wisely, these children are to be great one day, Kakashi-kun. They are not to be thrown away."

"...hai, Hokage-sama."

Kakashi turned to leave, his hand positioned on the doorknob, just before he turned it Hiruzen spoke once more.

"Oh, and Kakashi-kun?"

Kakashi turned his head.

"I do worry for you as well. Not only because you are a great member and asset to my village, but because you are technically my great grandchild. I care for my family, by shinobi laws or by blood, you are a member of the Sarutobi clan. Just remember that."

Kakashi turned back to the door, his expression unknown.

"Hai Hokage-sama."

—

"Team Seven: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto perked up, her eyes glancing to the male boy, now her teammate, beside her. She looked at his expressions and saw him smirk a bit, yet when she blinked it was gone in seconds. She bit her lip and turned around, searching for a "Haruno Sakura".

Who is Haruno Sakura?

Naruto saw Sasuke looking as well, albeit discreetly. They glanced at each other before noticing their Sensei had finished with the rest of the team announcements.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called, her hand raised.

Iruka smiled knowingly, gesturing them over to his front desk. Iruka dismissed the rest off the class to lunch nodding to Hinata as she left.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-chan, your team is the only one with a few stipulations. Your Jōnin sensei that is currently assigned to you has taken some time off to recover."

"What? Why!" Naruto frowned, "Is she ok?"

"_He_ is just fine, other then the chakra exhaustion. He'll need a few days to a week to heal, but you are allowed to visit him."

"First, who is he Sensei?" Sasuke spoke, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He was too curious to not ask, even if he never showed it.

Iruka smiled, "Hatake Kakashi-san."

The two kids reeled back, the shock on their faces priceless. Their academy sensei chuckled before continuing.

"Would you like to know who your other teammate is?"

"Hai Sensei." They chorused.

"Haruno Sakura is an early graduate student, well on her way to becoming a medic and genjutsu specialist as well, though, her taijutsu is nothing to scratch your nose at. She's your age, 12, so I'm assuming you'll be able to get along, Sakura has also been an inactive member of Team Seven for almost a year and a half now, so she'll probably know your sensei. You'll meet her tomorrow morning at nine at the shinobi hospital entrance to meet your sensei together. This is the best time to bond with your team, too. So, I wish you both luck as the new members of the infamous Team Seven."

Naruto smiled at her academy sensei, "Thanks Iruka-sensei, cause we're going to need it."

"Aa, the rumors about the past members of Team Seven are ridiculous." Sasuke sighed. He really hoped they wouldn't turn out to be like that.

Naruto looked to Sasuke and grinned, her excitement getting the best of her. Sasuke looked from his staring out the window and smirked at her grin.

The blonde girl jumped and grabbed his wrist, sniggering, "Come on Sasuke-teme! Iruka-sensei is going to treat us for lunch!"

Iruka's eyes widened in horror, his wallet begging him not to go. "Naruto, gomen, I can't, I have so much paperwork, and-"

"Bah, bah, bah, paperwork shmaperwork! We're going to Ichiraku Ramen!"

"No, Naruto, please!"

"Thanks Sensei." Sasuke smirked at him. Iruka glared, "Sasuke. Don't. You. Dare."

"Let's go eat, Dobe, ramen right? Never had it before."

"Nani! And you're still living Teme! There's _no_ way we're _not_ going, now! Hurry up sensei!"

"Kuso!" He cursed, his wallet practically wailing now.

—

So? How was it? I hope it was up to standard like the last chapter. I'd really appreciate feedback, it'll help me get some ideas. I have some plot bunnies hoppin' around, but they're gonna have to wait for now.

Team bonding excercises anyone? I would love ideas about that, if you have some pm and you'll find out which ones I choose, I guess.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Ja!


End file.
